My Alvin x Brittany Rewrite of Chipwrecked Scenes
by Jihn Xenil
Summary: Most of us have seen Chipwrecked, so most of us have seen the lack of AlvxBritt Romance within it. I am here to fix this. In this story, I've rewrote scenes of Chipwrecked while adding my own to add that missing AxB romance! Enjoy! Adding more scenes!
1. 3 Chipwrecked Scenes, 1 Fan Scene

**Did anyone else think Alvin and Brittany Romance could have been better in Chipwrecked? Well I just think there were too many good scenes spoiled but I have taken my memory of the scenes and wrote them in a way that could have stuck with the story but came out to be positive romance scenes in my opinion, tell me what you think.**

**By the way, the story will look better if you make the Fanfiction screen smaller! Bye and enjoy!**

* * *

><p><strong><em>UPDATE:<em> I have updated and made a few changes to the story, if you'd like to review the updates but have already reviewed, that's what chapter 2 is there for lol!**

* * *

><p><strong><em>Copyright: <em>I, Jihn Xenil, do not own nor claim any originally wrote segments of Chipwrecked that have been written in this Fanfiction, all original Chipwrecked scenes within this story are property of 20th Century Fox and Bagdasarian Productions. The scenes have been used and wrote in my own writing for entertainment and suggestion / criticism towards the original scenes.**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Scene 1: Dance In The Rain<strong>_

Alvin was becoming increasingly flustered at the blue, mentally broken chipmunk before him that was now making no sense what so ever. Suddenly, rain began to pour, increasing the irritation in the small red chipmunk.

"Oh great, see, now it's raining!" Alvin blurted at Simmone.

"Ah, but what is a simple rain, but for a great dance!" Simmone exclaimed as he took Jeanette's paw and spun her into the middle of a small patch of mud and began his dancing with her.

"Guys, stop, you're going to get pneumonia from being in the rain!" Alvin exclaimed but to no avail as the couple continued their dancing, Simmone tossing Jeanette into the air as she performed an elegant twirl.

Theodore was watching them and then looked over at Eleanor as the injured chipette spoke,

"Aww, that looks like fun!" Eleanor exclaimed with sadness as she watched the two. Theodore's ears went down as he tilted his head towards the ground with guilt but as Simmone was dancing, he brought his face to Theodore's ear and spoke,

"Speak to her my friend, bring out for a glorious dance in the rain, do not be shy!" Simmone whispered.

Theodore smiled and went over to Eleanor,

"Eleanor, would you like to dance?" he asked, and Eleanor smiled with all the excitement her heart could hold as she looked into the eyes of her counter.

"Would I!" she exclaimed as she tossed her crutches away and began hopping with one foot onto the "Dance Floor" of mud and rain with Theodore supporting her injured leg as they danced.

"Ugggg," Brittany groaned, "I can't believe they're getting all of the attention! I'm the pretty one and Jeanette's the smart one, you don't see me running around acting all smart do you?" she exclaimed in disappointment and maybe even slight irritation.

"Exactly!" Alvin exclaimed, "You're the pretty one and I'm the fun one!"

The dance was continuing between the purple and blue couple as the rain went on, soaking them more and more. Simmone then twirled his counter mate in center of the mud at a fast speed, causing mud to fly at the red and pink chipmunk and chipette, one splash of mud went into Brittany's face as another went onto Alvin's hoodie.

"Guys! Don't throw mud, you'll put an eye out!" Alvin exclaimed.

"Simon! Listen to me!" Alvin continued to yell as the dance continued, "SIIIIIIMOOOOOON!" Alvin yelled and Brittany's ears arched,

"Alvin, you're starting to sound like Dave," she said, somewhat lowly. Alvin's ears went up in shock as he yelled into the air,

"NOOOOOOOOO!"

(This is where my scene begins)

"No, no no no, no!" Alvin exclaimed as he backed up into some bushes with a freaked out expression. He ran into another clear spot but this one had a small rock in it and the small red chipmunk sat on it with a worried look.

"Alvin?" the small red chipmunk heard and he turned to find his chipette counter staring at him, "Are you okay?" she asked.

"No! I'm turning into Dave, I'm the fun one!" Alvin exclaimed with a hint of fear. Brittany looked down in thought and then spoke,

"Well, if you can't beat them, then maybe you should join them…" she said softly, but Alvin also heard a sense of hope in her voice.

"Well… yeah… but…" Alvin spoke softly, bringing a visible hurt and disappointed look on Brittany's face.

Alvin's ears were arched and Brittany's fell as well as she stared to the ground. The stare continued until she suddenly found herself in a dip.

"Whoa, Alvin!" Brittany said with a light giggle. Alvin just gave her a wink and smile before twirling her out of the dip and catching her, holding her close to him with him behind her.

Their eyes met before Brittany spun out of his grip and their salsa began. There were spins, and jumps and just as Simmone had done with Jeanette, Alvin took his counter by the paw and spun her into the air and he catched her pushing her into a dip. He was pulled down with her and their lips met, causing both to stop in a stunning silence.

It was a moment of silence before Alvin began pulling Brittany up from the dip he was holding her in and spoke,

"That was… fun…" Alvin said, smiling as he pulled Brittany up. Brittany nodded with small smile before taking off to where her sisters would be. Alvin began walking when he heard a French voice speak.

"Ah, so our worrisome friend has been off having a session himself, yes?" Simmone spoke with an amused voice as he hung off a nearby vine.

Alvin's cheeks burned red as he ignored the blue chipmunk and quickened his pace as he walked away.

The blue chipmunk let out an amused chuckle before swinging off in the same direction.

**_Scene 2: Tragedy of Her Own_**

"Why can't you go look for them?" Alvin grumbled wonderingly as he slowly sat up.

"Because I'm dealing with problems of my own right now!" Brittany exclaimed.

"Oh… right… How's Eleanor doing?" Alvin asked wonderingly.

"What…? Eleanor's fine, it's me with the problem! I haven't bathed in days, my hair is a total mess!"

"Oi…" Alvin stated then spoke, "Your hair is fine Britt, I've always thought it was fine." Alvin stated.

Brittany was about to speak before stopping herself and letting out a, "Really…?"

_**Scene 3: The Tree House**_

"There's no reason we can't be comfortable and stylish while we wait for Dave to find us."

Alvin sighed, "Dave might not be coming," he said in a low, sorrowful voice.

"Why wouldn't he be looking for us…?" Brittany asked curiously.

"Because, you all have said it, I drive him crazy… Ever since he met us I've been nothing but a pain in the…" Alvin stopped himself and sighed as he felt tears come to his eyes, "No wonder he probably hates me…"

Brittany was in shock, she then placed her arms on Alvin's shoulder and spoke, and "Alvin, I'm sure he's looking for us," she spoke,

"Why would he be looking for us?" Alvin asked sorrowfully.

Brittany sat by him, putting an arm around her red counter and spoke, "You may be a pain Alvin, but you being you is what keeps life... fun… Without you, life would be more… boring…" Brittany stated, "Besides, we wouldn't win the music award with you missing." She said with a small chuckle.

_**Scene 4: Reward For The Hero**_

**This is my fan-made scene that takes place on the raft right after Jeanette and Simon have their moment. **

"Alvin?" Brittany said and Alvin walked over to her,

"What's up?" he asked.

"I just wanted to say… Thanks for helping save my sister…" Brittany said with a small smile.

"It was nothing hehe, nothing the big A can't handle!" He said heroically and confidently but then his counter kissed him on the cheek. Alvin was stunned and then Brittany spoke with a light giggle,

"Don't blow it," she said with a smile before returning to her sisters.

* * *

><p><strong>What do you think? Have my scenes brought a better change to these scenes in Chipwrecked? I hope I was able to please you guys with this!<strong>

**Thanks for reading!**


	2. Chapter 1 Update Alert

** Heya, if you read the story already then you just came to read this!**

**Chapter 1 made a few updates, mostly in the Rain Dance scene, so this was here for you previous readers to review on the updates if you wish! Bye!**


	3. Fan Made Helicopter Scene

**Authors Note: Hey guys, I made a decision that I'm not done with this! All of the positive feed helped me decide to add to this as much as I can, so here's a scene I just now thought of! Any time I think of a new scene I'll be bringing it and here and uploading it, bye!**

* * *

><p><strong>This scene takes place on the helicopter after they've been rescued. <strong>

* * *

><p>Things were finally calm, calmer than it has been ever since they first got on the cruise ship. The helicopter ride was going smooth; the helicopter pilots had taken them off of the raft and were now giving them a long ride back to civilization, a ride many of them thought that they would never be taking.<p>

Simon and Jeanette were silently reading a book that one of the pilots had offered to them, enjoying the warmth of each other's presence. Their paws accidentally touched as they both moved at the same time to turn a page, bringing them to blush. Theodore and Eleanor were at a window, watching out as the world of ocean water below them flowed away from their speed in the helicopter. Theodore was holding Eleanor up on the window and supporting her.

Alvin and Brittany, however, were sitting in one of the helicopter's seats asleep. Dave looked at the two exhausted chipmunks, and then he smiled at the scene he saw before him. In their sleep, Brittany's head had slowly drifted onto a soft spot of Alvin's shoulder, and in reaction, his body brought Alvin's head to gently lay on top of Brittany's. The two slept there in peace as Alvin's tail slowly curled around Brittany's, bringing Brittany to smile in her sleep.

Dave couldn't help but smile at the scene as he brought a small piece of fabric and placed it over them to use as a blanket. The two of them, in reaction, came even closer under the piece of fabric and held it against them in their sleep.

"Dave?" Theodore asked softly and Dave looked down to his youngest boy and spoke,

"Yes Theodore?" he asked.

"Are we going to get back in time for the rewards?" Theodore asked hopefully.

(The piano music of "Born This Way" begins.)

Dave just smiled then took a thoughtful look out the window, turning to the glare of the sun.

(The glare of the sun is the transition to the concert.)

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: Thanks for reading this scene, be on the lookout for more as I think of them!<strong>

**Alv x Britt forever XD!**


	4. Fan Made Credits Scene

**A/n: Hey guys! Thanks for coming back again for another update! **

**This scene would take place at the very end of the credits. Enjoy!**

**Do you like my scenes? Then check out my awesome beta! She wrote a rain dance scene of her own, and it's just amazing! Want a link to her scene? Here you go! Read on!**

**fanfiction . net /s/7659537/1/What_Should_Have_Been**

**Reconnect everything!**

* * *

><p>The night was young, and so was it restful for the two trios of performers as they spent their first night they had spent in days peacefully, resting their chipmunk heads on the soft pillows of their own beds. They were each lost in a deep, comfortable, and so long desired slumber to ease their worries and past events away from their lives. All rested peacefully, except for two chipmunks in the room.<p>

On one side of the room lied Brittany, the dazzling star of the group known as the Chipettes, staring with a victorious era of pride and glory at a golden trophy of music lying on a small shelf by her bed.

The chipettes and The Chipmunks had, indeed, won the reward and the remaining excitement of the event kept the small furry chipette awake, gleaming in glory at her great achievement.

On the other side of the room lied Alvin Seville, the hyperactive lead role of The Chipmunks. He stared at the ceiling, lost in his own world for his own reasons.

The room was quite until some movement was heard, and the small red chipmunk turned his head to see Brittany, his counter part, leaving the room in her small, pink night gown. Brittany was silently strolling through the house and silently exited it, entering the backyard and then taking a seat on a nearby lawn chair and relaxing herself. She had figured that coming outside would calm and relax her.

She had her eyes closed and was relaxed until she felt something touch her shoulder and she looked up to find Alvin Seville standing above her, causing her to jump a little then relax.

"Hey Alvin?" she spoke with a small blush.

"What are you doing out here?" Alvin asked with a slight chuckle.

"I just couldn't sleep…" Brittany responded.

They were just staring at each other when they were suddenly becoming wet by the installed sprinkler system on the property of each home.

Both chipmunks rose from their positions, but instead of retreating, they both looked out into the back yard as it was drenched with the cool water of the sprinkler system. Both of their minds had drifted to the scene of the island, when it had rained. Brittany let out a light sigh, remembering her neglect of attention she had received when she watched the other four chipmunks dance together in the romantic downpour.

Brittany was about to retreat indoors to escape the downpour of water when she suddenly felt her paw be gripped by Alvin's paw.

"Brittany… there's something I want to do… I wanted to do it ever since we were on the island…" he spoke to his counter, looking her in the eyes.

Brittany felt her heart race as she realized Alvin's offer. She squeezed his paw and smiled.

Alvin was leading her toward the yard, "Think you can do this Brittany?"

"Is that a challenge Alvin?" Brittany said with a slight smirk.

"Hey, just saying," he said with a slight smirk of his own.

Brittany released his paw and then ran to a radio they had sitting on the table of their outdoor scenery. She looked at the disc in the radio and then hit the play button.

(We Speak No Americano Begins)

Brittany jumped off the table performing some of the moves she had performed at the dance off on the cruise, grinning.

Alvin, as well, had begun his own dance moves and without realizing it, they soon found themselves dancing together as a couple.

Alvin then took his soaked counter and threw her into the air in a twirl. He caught her in a dip and they stared into each others eyes.

Then their eyes closed and their lips came together.

(As their lips come together, the camera pans away to a "Chipwrecked" sign.)

* * *

><p><strong>I'm working on more scenes, but I need to know something...<strong>

**Would anyone mind telling me in the reviews, what scene comes after the scene where Dave is carrying Alvin and Simon back and they run into Ian / The Captain, what happens after that scene in order to the shuffleboard scene? Thanks!**


	5. Fan Made Scene: Island Hero

_**A/n:**_** Hey, welcome back to yet another scene I thought of! This scene is made to capture Alvin's character in his new "Responsible" state he grew into while he was on the island, while showing a sense of the sensitive and sweet side Brittany had in the Squeakquel. I truthfully liked Squeakquel Brittany a little bit better, though I still love both personalities, My fave scene of all the movies put together is probably the dance off scene in Chipwrecked, totally epic, am I right? Haha We Speak No Americano / Conga is my fave song on the soundtrack! Well, anyway, hope you enjoy!**

* * *

><p><strong>This scene takes place before the shelter scene where Alvin sees Brittany's complete shelter, in this scene, Brittany's shelter is still being built but we are past the scene with the honey badger.<strong>

* * *

><p>Alvin Seville was walking along the beach, an era of pride about him from his achievement with the victory of the fight with the honey badger. He was pulling his leaves and sticks with him, keeping a careful watch over them, making sure no other species could come by in surprise and strike another attack at he cache of sticks that lied on a leaf as he dragged them.<p>

He was walking when he heard a pitched yelp in the distance that caught him by a bit of surprise. He took notice of yet another slight yelp and began scanning the area and that's when he found Brittany hanging on to a branch that was loosely connected to the shelter that she was working on. He stared as the helpless form hung on for life to the branch that he could clearly see was going to snap at any moment so Alvin kicked into high gear and started running with fear and hope for the shelter.

As he quickly made his way up the many steps of the shelter, he heard a small snap and he looked up to find that the branch was going to snap at any second and he knew that we wasn't going to be able to make it in time.

On que, the branch snapped and he felt life turn into a slow motion form as he watched Brittany begin to fall from high above of the shelter. Alvin felt the slowness of time take its effect as he helplessly watched the girl fall, but then the idea came to him and without any thought, he made his heroic move as he jumped out into the air in the direction that Brittany was falling.

The jump was perfect as Alvin found himself falling to the ground with Brittany in his arms on top of him, holding her in a form that would give his body all of the impact when they were to hit the ground below them. The fall was so slow yet so fast as he felt his body make connection with the hard ground below, erupting a small thud from the impact as the chipmunk laid there with a small bit of shock, as did the chipette on top of him that was just now processing the actions of her hero who had saved her from the pain of a rough fall.

"Oh my—Alvin? Are you okay?" Brittany asked as she continued to lie on top of him, but the only response she got from the red chipmunk below her was a small but purely pained groan that eased its way out of the lips of the chipmunk.

Brittany watched the chipmunk as he lay there for a few seconds, slowly but surely catching his breath and recovering from the rough fall he took for the girl on top of him. He felt small, some bigger, aches continuously throb at a small rate throughout his body, leading him to another silent groan, but then he no longer cared, nor felt them to be so bad when he looked into the eyes of the female lying above him.

"Y—yeah, I'm okay…" Alvin said softly and hesitantly, almost as if he were trying to keep from groaning the words that he spoke to the female. He thought he was okay but deep down, he felt the aching and didn't want to move.

"Are you sure?" Brittany asked in a concerned tone that Alvin hadn't heard in so long. The last time she spoke in such a way was after he had rescued her from Ian.

"Ye—ah, if you're okay, I'm okay…" Alvin said lightly as he continued to lie there, still collecting himself from the fall. The chipette above him just watched him than got off of him and sat by him.

"You're insane Alvin, you know that?" she asked him, though she had a very clear and very grateful smile on her face, a smile you only see when you've been a hero.

"At least you're not hurt, that's all that matters." Alvin said with a light smile oh his own, speaking from the new 'responsible personality' he had developed from his time on the island, deep down, both knew Alvin might not have acted so fast if it wasn't for his new responsible side, but they did not let the thought cross their minds, Alvin had been a hero for Brittany, so for now that's how they were going to look at it.

Brittany just smiled down at the chipmunk and then ran her paw through the extra growth of fur on top of his head with a light chuckle and smiled more.

"Thanks Alvin."

* * *

><p><strong>What did you think? Hope you enjoyed it!<strong>

**I'm thinking of writing up an extension for the We Speak No Americano scene in Chipwrecked, would you guys like that?**

**Did I capture the new and mature Alvin well? Was I able to achieve a mixture of Chipwrecked Brittany and Squeakquel Brittany? **

**And last, but not least, I feel like this scene might have been a little much for a G rated movie, what do you think?**

**Thanks for reading!**


	6. Fan Made Scene: Despair, Guilt, Peace

**For the love of god where have you been Jihn! Lol long story, but I've been changing a lot lately. I've been doing a lot lately as well, let's see.**

**1.) I got a job working at Kmart now.  
>2.) I'm training my self on a type of sleep known as "Lucid Dreamimg"<strong>  
><strong>3.) I've been playing the video game World of Warcraft<strong>  
><strong>4.) I'm learning how to Screen Write <strong>

**You know what though? I'm still here, and I'm still a fan! But I got to give you guys a few changes...**

**1.) I will be doing more a long the line of 1-shots or the stories will be short. I'm not much caring about the length or craziness anymore, I just want to bring you guys more stories. **

**2.) To go along with rule 1, I will be doing something called Screen Writing as my major writing now. I'm searching for a way or place to upload documents where I can send you guys to read them sense Fanfiction doesn't allow screenplays. **

**3.) As I train myself in Lucid Dreaming, I plan to become successful at it and then teach you guys how to do it... What is Lucid Dreaming and why do it? Lucid dreaming is the term for being the god of your dreams. Taking control of them, you can make whatever you want and see whatever you want right before your eyes in a dream world.**

**I'm training myself with the idea of creating the perfect Alvin x Brittany chipwrecked scene in my mind :P **

**So yup, that's all there is for now so without furtherado, let's read my new chapter shall we?**

* * *

><p>A soft breeze blew ever so lightly, brought by the currents of the ocean surrounding the dreadful island. The night was greatly dark, only lit by the bright moon and burning flames of a survival fire.<p>

Alvin sat on the branch of a tree, dreadfully staring out into the wilderness with thoughts of regret, anguish, despair, and guilt riding through his mind at a damaging pattern. The thoughts flowed through his mind of his mistake, his ever so childish mistake that took them possibly many miles away from civilization, and maybe even more so their adopted guardian. The thoughts ate at him constantly, traumatizing his inner soul into a flaming corruption, his conscience constantly reminding him of what a terrible chipmunk he was, reminding him of all of the pain he had brought upon his hope-losing family.

For what though? To use a kite for parasailing, out of the mere thought of having just a bit of fun during a traumatizing game of shuffleboard. Was it the boredom that drove him to such an insane action? Perhaps it was the influence from having missed out on the chance to participate previously. Then there was also Brittany's mock and, what could have been a taunt.

"_Brittany,"_ Alvin thought to himself, throughout his dreadful torture of his soul, there was a word that yet warmed him ever so lightly, and also, kept him going.

What was it about her that drove him to his insane actions? The thought set in his mind that he didn't feel so accomplished when he was finally having the chance to parasail, but hearing her laugh and seeing her smile, the feeling it brought that he might have impressed her.

Then there was Dave's face and the dread returned. In his mind, images flashed of Dave's face as the chipmunks were flying away. He could hear the scream of his guardian replay in his mind from the moment that Dave had realized what was going on. The expressions on Dave's face, the shock, the worry… But for him? No… Why would Dave be looking for him? All the pain he caused, despite what a pain he is already, all of the worry, all of the damage he caused his siblings… He knew Dave wasn't looking for him, but, was he looking for them?

Alvin could not care less if Dave found him, but for the dread within him, he prayed and wished and hoped Dave would be looking… for his siblings… He wanted his siblings to be safe and warm at home again. The look on their face when Dave found them filled his head. He tilted his head a little putting more thought into it.

Alvin never even noticed that it was day time when he lifted his head to search his surroundings. He noticed something new though, there was an engine… The engine of a boat!

_Alvin very quickly rushed down the tree and raced down toward the beach and there he saw it, a boat, and not only that, but Dave standing there beside it. All of the other chipmunks and chipettes suddenly came rushing out of the jungle, all calling the name of their guardian with happiness in their voices. Alvin just stood where he was though. He watched as each chipmunk and chipette, except him, hugged and charged their guardian. The meeting was only a moment before Dave looked up and locked eyes with Alvin. _

_Alvin stared back and suddenly the world changed around him. He was standing all alone on the edge of the beach. Looking out, there was a small blimp in the water, slowly getting smaller and Alvin realized that it was the boat that Dave had come on, the boat he watched his siblings climb on to. _

_He stood there, watching out, he gave a small wave goodbye with a tear in his eye before an explosion was heard, and Alvin turned to see fire and smoke approaching him. He remained calm, there was no where to go and nothing to do, so he stood and watched as he was engulfed. _

Alvin's head jumped up with fear, anger, tears filling his eyes, and yet an inner peace within himself. He sighed, happy that his siblings were saved at least in his dream.

He rubbed his arms together for warmth, shivering slightly as he began to shiver and lightly whispered, "Oh Dave, where are you…?" He looked down, taking a breath and leaning back against the tree as he switched to looking up at the trees.

He began climbing down the tree, but stopped as he heard a light sobbing. The sobbing was coming from Brittany as she laid asleep on her leaf bed.

Alvin went over and gently sat beside her and took her paw in his. He then took his other paw and gently ran it through her hair and whispered,

"Brittany, I'm sorry…. I was only trying to impress you, but all I did was hurt you…"

* * *

><p><strong>So what did you think? Hope you liked it! <strong>

**By the way, I'm going to start a new story called "Forgotten"**

**Excited? You'll like it I think, cya later!**


End file.
